Trystus Interruptus
by kalurien
Summary: Suppose that Elrond's suit was frowned upon by Celebrian's parents? Chapter four is up! In which everyone becomes very confused . . .
1. The first interrupted tryst

A challenge story revolving around a formal party and including:

A book  
A banner  
A statue  
Silverware  
Water lilies  
Baby chicks  
A tree house  
Gwaihir  
Mushrooms  
A clothespin  
And of course smut, but not in a bed or on a desk.

I kind of doubt that I'm going to get that darned giant eagle in, though.  

Thanks go to Arabella Thorne for the title!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Trystus**** Interruptus  
By kalurien  
Elrond/Celebrían  
Rated R**

 ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * **  
**The Second Age of Middle-earth 2300  
Belfalas****

The Elf-lady passed her hand just above the smooth still surface of the water, the brilliant stone of the ring on her finger reflecting the glittering rays of the late morning sunshine.  As the mist in the basin cleared, she leaned forward and focused intently for a moment before making a pronouncement.  "An Elvish host approaches from the east.  They bear the banner of the high king of the Noldor."

Her husband looked up from the tome he was perusing.  "Are you certain, meleth nín?  You know the mirror has been somewhat unreliable of late, do not forget the last pronouncement you made when the host of approaching Men turned out to be a stray herd of cattle."  

Galadriel's lips twitched a little.  "If you indeed love me, Hervenn, you will never mention that episode again."

Celeborn chuckled and laid his book on the table.  "Does your cousin the king honor us with his presence?"  

"I know not at this point, although I certainly hope to see Gil-galad."  She glanced meaningfully at her daughter.  "Perhaps he has come to press his suit."

Celebrían had looked up at the mention of visitors and hastily returned her eyes to the embroidery she held in her lap, avoiding her mother's scrutiny.  

Celeborn coughed.  "I fear that suit exists only in your mind.  It does not seem to me that the high king has shown much inclination in that direction.  I had thought once that Elrond seemed to have some interest, although it appears I am mistaken."

Galadriel bristled a little at his words.  "You now insinuate I am delusional, meleth nín?  This is not a product of my imagination, believe that.  As far as Elrond is concerned, it is just as well.  Our daughter is consort fit for kings, not heralds or scholars."

Celeborn placed his hand on her shoulder.  "I meant no offense, calm yourself."  He turned to contemplate his daughter.  "What say you, mell pen?  Have you no opinion in this choice of your future husband?"

Celebrían colored a little and shook her head.  "It is not for me to say, I am unwilling to speculate on anyone's intentions or lack thereof."

"You do not seriously consider Elrond?" asked Galadriel with concern in her voice.  "I would not be at all pleased."

Celebrían replied very quickly.  "It would be loathsome to me to go against your wishes, Naneth.  And you are correct, Adar, Master Elrond and I have naught in common, there is nothing to fear there."

Celeborn smiled and embraced her, as did Galadriel in turn.  "Then let us hope indeed that Gil-galad himself has come, instead of the more familiar appearance of his herald."

                        ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Gil-galad dismounted from his horse with a wince in the marbled courtyard.  He placed both hands on the small of his back and grimaced as he stretched.  "I shall never tease you about saddle sores and the like ever again, Tercáno."   

Elrond chuckled as he stepped down from of his own animal and pulled off his gloves.  "It does not harm you to experience the discomforts your messengers are put to from time to time."  

The rest of the Elvish host followed the example of their leaders, alighting from their mounts and glancing about at their surroundings.  The lord and lady of the city appeared, accompanied by many citizens.

"Welcome to Belfalas, Ereinion Gil-galad."  Celeborn stepped forward, his hand upraised in greeting.  "It surprises me to see such a large host of Lindon, arrayed so for warfare, appear on my doorstep."

"Mae govannen, my Lord Celeborn, a swell of armored ranks is purely a traveling precaution in these troubled times."  Gil-galad winked.  "I do not care for many of your neighbors."  

Celeborn smiled.  "And justly so, my liege."  He touched the arm of the Elf-maiden beside him.  "You recall my daughter, do you not?"

The high king nodded.  "I do indeed, one of the fairest ladies to grace Middle-earth. Suilad, child of Galadriel and Celeborn."

Celebrían blushed and curtseyed.  "Hîr nín."

"Naturally there is no need for the introduction of my traveling companions; you are all well-acquainted with Glorfindel, Erestor and Elrond."  

Bows and curtseys were exchanged along with handshakes and embraces.  Celebrían only had cold eyes for the Peredhel, however and Elrond's expression was distant and unreadable. 

"The ostlers will see to your horses and find accommodation for your troops.  If you gentlemen will follow me?"  Celeborn slipped his arm through Galadriel's and led the way for the visitors.

                        ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Stay for a moment, if you please."  The high king began to remove his armor as Elrond paused in the doorway.  "I did not miss that odd exchange between you and the daughter of our hosts, there is something objectionable about her of which I am unaware?"

Elrond shook his head vehemently.  "Nay, of course not.  We simply do not . . . .ahm . . . get along."

"Now that I find hard to believe, you 'get along' with everyone.  I myself have heard people describe your demeanor as 'kind as summer.'  Why should there be strife between the young lady and yourself?" Gil-galad's eyes narrowed.  "You are perhaps a spurned suitor, is that it?"  He waited for a response that was not forthcoming.  "There is nothing between you, are you certain?" 

Elrond looked uncomfortable and coughed.  "For what reason do you press me on this?"

The high king raised innocent eyebrows.  "Nothing, nothing at all.  Purely curiosity, I assure you." He waved his hand in dismissal, and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his cousin left the room.

                        ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

Elrond closed the door to his chamber and leaned back against it with a sigh.  He passed a hand over his face and began to worry.  Shaking himself a little, he approached the bathtub and contemplated it with a slight smile for a moment.  He did not jump as a hand lightly touched his back, soon joined by another stroking his dirty hair.

He closed his eyes and stood frozen as the hands reached around and undid the clasp of his travel cloak.  His belt was next, and then the fastenings of his armor as the metal plates were removed one by one.  He lifted the mail-shirt over his head in assistance as the nimble fingers fumbled with his codpiece.  

"Blast it," said a voice softly.  "I am undone by this chastity belt." 

"You are admitting defeat so early in the battle?"  Elrond murmured.  "Tis a bad sign for certain.  Allow me."   He divested himself of the offending apparel and turned to face the other behind him.  "Better?"

Hot eyes looked into his as hands caressed his newly accessible hardening flesh through the cloth of his breeches.  "It must have been getting tightly uncomfortable."

"Indeed."  There was a meeting of lips as they kissed each other deeply.  Elrond groaned a little as he came up for air.  "How I have missed you."

"And I you, Melethron."  She gasped as his hands trailed across her breasts, pinching them through the light silk while his warm lips traveled down her throat.

"Bathe with me?"

Celebrían chuckled.  "Why do you think you have such a large tub?"  She undid the laces of his shirt and pushed it back from his shoulders, her hands finding his nipples and returning the attention, lowering her mouth onto one, biting and suckling.  She sank to her knees and attacked the next set of laces, all the while biting at him through the rough cloth.

He ran his fingers through her silvery blonde hair as she finally tugged the concealing garment down over his slender hips.  "Would you not prefer the bath first?  I am not feeling quite fresh."

"Soiled or clean, it makes little difference, so long as you are in my arms."  She slipped her finger in her own mouth and then touched him with it as his breath became labored.  His knees grew weak and his head light as she then caressed him with her soft tongue.  She did not take him into her mouth but teased him with small nibbles until he was quivering with lustful anticipation.  

She released him and flashed a wicked smile.  "Now it is bath time." 

"Ai, you are a very naughty girl, I should paddle you soundly."

Celebrían smiled more broadly and hitching up her skirts, turned and bent over, presenting her posterior to his surprised but admiring gaze.

"Shall I cut a switch or would you prefer it bare-handed?" he murmured huskily. 

"You would not dare . . ."

He pressed against her bottom, teasing her with his fingers.  She moaned and arched her back, pushing against his touch, silently begging for more with her lascivious movements.  He took a step backwards and grinned.  "Now it is bath time."

"Ai, you are indeed a cruel master."

"I am merely a good student, Hiril nín.  And you are most decidedly over-dressed for this occasion."

Celebrían peeled off the garment in question and stood before him in her shift.

"And that one as well, if you please."

She complied, watching his eyes grow even hotter, if possible as she revealed herself to him.  He held out his hand, assisting her entrance into the warm sudsy water and they sank together into its depths.  They embraced and fondled each other while Celebrían proceeded to cleanse the dirt of the road from her secret lover.  

Elrond closed his eyes with a sigh.  "Ah, these stolen moments, there are never enough of them."

"You would be in fear of your life if Naneth should find us out.  She has some skill with a sword."

"And to think it was your Adar that worried me."

Celebrían shook her head.  "He would fall in with my wishes save for the fact that he lives in terror of her as well.  She has it in her mind that I will marry the high king, luckily for us Gil-galad has no interest in me."  

Elrond paled a little.  "I would not be too certain of that."

"Oh dear, no?  Drat it.  I must find a way to discourage that at once." 

"At once?  Nay, I think not Lady.  You have unfinished business with the despised suitor first." 

She chuckled and reached between his legs beneath the water to stroke him.  He smiled and settled back.  "I am wondering how long you are able to hold your breath."

She giggled.  "Quite long, actually.  Even longer if I pinch my nose thusly, but then I would not have the use of both hands."

Elrond's lips twitched.  "Well, we cannot have that.  Perhaps I can find you a clothespin for your nose." 

"I will make do with fingers for the time being.  Fear not, there will be no neglect of your pleasure, Hîr nín."  With that, she took a deep breath and pinching her nose, submerged herself.

Elrond's eyelids fluttered.  "Oh yes.  Yes indeed."  

It was some minutes before Celebrían came up for air.  "Have you any complaints?"

"Never meleth nín, never."  He moved to kiss her but before he could, the door to his chamber opened.  She gave him a shocked look before diving beneath the surface once more.  Elrond hurriedly composed his features as Gil-galad entered the room.

"Ah, still enjoying the luxury of the bath, I see," said the high king with a grin.  "Pardon the intrusion, but I wished to apprize you of the formal dinner our hosts are throwing tonight in honor of our visit."

Elrond held his cousin's eyes unwaveringly, hoping he would not look around to see the female attire scattered across the floor.  "I will be there, do not fear."

Gil-galad nodded.  "Good-good."  He paused.  "Is anything amiss?  You seem odd."

"Nay, nothing."  He nonchalantly brushed soap bubbles over the silvery hair that came floating to the surface.

"Well, fine.  Join us in the garden, will you?"

"Indeed, yes.  Until then."  He poked Celebrían as the high king closed the door behind him and she came up sputtering.

"Dear Elbereth, a formal dinner, Adar will be looking to me for assistance, I must leave at once."

"But . . . but . . ." Elrond stammered.  "You cannot leave me in this condition."

She leaned over and kissed him as she hopped around getting dressed.  "I am truly sorry meleth nín, it cannot be helped."

He leaned back and sighed after her departure, his hand traveling on its own accord to satisfy his ache and he quickly snatched it away, reprimanding himself.  _Nay, I will not.  He sighed again as he rose and dried himself.  __This is what I get for playing childish games, he thought with a wry smile.  __Ah, me._

                         ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Belfalas- a coastal region west of Gondor, home to Celeborn and Galadriel for a time during the Second Age

Meleth nín- my love  
Hervenn- husband  
Mell pen- dear one  
Adar- father  
Naneth- mother  
Tercáno- herald  
Mae govannen- well met   
Suilad- greetings   
Hîr nín- my Lord  
Hiril nín- my Lady  
Melethron- male lover  
Meleth nín- my love      

To be continued . . . .


	2. More Interruptions

**Please **don't sue me; I'm not stealing these characters, only borrowing them. :D

~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Trystus**** Interruptus  
by kalurien**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Chapter Two**

"I am here, Adar.  You were looking for me?"

"Indeed I was."  Celeborn paused and frowned.  "For what reason are you wet?  Have you been cavorting in the fountain amongst the water lilies again?"

Celebrían attempted to think of a plausible excuse while trying not to giggle.  "You know that was an accident, the edge was slippery as I trod upon it.  Nay, the day is becoming a warm one, I indulged in a refreshing swim in the sea."

Her father nodded with a smile.  "You have heard of our plans for this evening?"

"The formal dinner?  Yes, indeed.  How may I be of assistance?"

"You may entertain the high king; I believe he is in the rose garden."

Celebrían paled a little.  "I was thinking more along the lines of polishing the silverware."

"And I am thinking along the lines of a proposal of marriage."  He patted her cheek.  "Now be off with you, he awaits."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

He rounded the corner and walked straight into her.  She clutched her forehead in pain.  "Ai, have a care where you are going!"

Elrond glanced quickly around before taking her into his arms.  "Forgive my clumsiness, I am sorry."

"You are forgiven," said Celebrían when he finally released her lips.  "Now I wish for you to forgive me."

"Mmmm," said Elrond a minute or so later.  He shook his head.  "Do not pull back from me; you are not completely forgiven yet.  This may take some time."

She closed her eyes and sighed as his lips and tongue caressed her ear.  "We risk discovery please, this is a public place."

"Perhaps that would be a good thing.  I tire of sneaking in the shadows, hiding my love by pretending to look upon you with indifference, when my entire being screams out the opposite.  I would have the world know of our joy."

"I wish for that as well.  Naneth and Adar would simply not be receptive to it at this time, but the right moment will come eventually."

Elrond snorted.  "So long as it does not come after you are married to Gil-galad."

She smiled at him.  "I hardly think he would wish to marry me if he was aware that you and I are bound already.  I will apprize him of that if necessary."

Elrond's lips twitched.  "Now that sounds like it would be an interesting conversation."

"Perhaps we will have it immediately."  She traced his lips with her finger.   "I am joining him in the rose garden."

He bit it gently.  "As am I."  

"Well then, shall we make an entrance?"

"Scowling at each other, as usual?"

"Of course."  

He sighed.  "As you wish, but it is hard."

She grazed her fingers across his crotch and chuckled.  "Indeed it is."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.  "Lady, I come to believe you wish to keep me in a permanent state of discomfiture." 

She continued to fondle him.  "Tis my one goal in life, I confess."

"And you have achieved it, desist before I drag you behind yonder statue and ravish you."

"And this would be a bad thing, how?"

His eyes narrowed.  "Get thee hence, Hiril o Úthaes* unless you wish it to happen."

She winked at him.  "Perhaps later."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Gil-galad held the flower by its stem and twirled it in his fingers.  "Anything at all, really.  Any observation you have made would be helpful."

Glorfindel considered for a moment.  "If such a thing came into being at Imladris, I certainly was unaware.  As you know, I have only been here with him once, there does not seem to be anything of significance to remark upon.  What is the reason for this curiosity?"  He grinned.  "You are inching towards a courtship, perhaps?"  

The high king arched an eyebrow.  "That is not the type of observation I had in mind, thank you."  He held the flower to his nose for a brief moment.  "It becomes obvious that our hosts desire to match me with their daughter and in truth, I would not be adverse to such a notion, the lady has ample charms."

"And how does this concern Elrond when it seems he has no interest in her?"

"If I could put my finger on it, I would not be asking you."

Glorfindel pursed his lips and turned to Erestor.  "Counseling royalty is a thankless occupation, is it not?"

Erestor nodded solemnly.  "You speak the truth.  What say you we pursue gardening in its stead?"

"Indeed, I have yet to meet a moody nasturtium."  

"Enough," said Gil-galad.  "Or I will fetch you the spades myself."

"Maer arad, Hîrath nín."* 

They all looked up as one.  Gil-galad held out his hand.  "Suilad, Hiril nín*, please join us."  

Celebrían took it with a pretty smile as the high king raised her fingers to his lips.

Elrond entered the garden and stood scowling, although not for the reason they had previously discussed. 

Gil-galad tore his eyes away from the Elf-maiden.  "Ah, Tercáno*, all refreshed, I see.  Some wine?"

"Please.  To the brim, if you would be so kind."

"Ah, Celebrían, my daughter, I am glad to see you entertaining our honored guests."

"It pleases me to do so, Naneth."  She greeted her mother with a kiss to the cheek who in turn held out her hand to her cousin.  "Suilad, Ereinion, do you lack for anything?"

"Only the pleasure of your company, Artanis, although the presence of your charming daughter has made it a small concern."  

Galadriel smiled.  "How it delights me to see such a friendship blossom.  Would you care for a tour of the gardens?  Celebrían would be a most knowledgeable escort; she has quite an interest in botany."

"That would be a most agreeable pursuit indeed. Hiril nín?"  Gil-galad held out his arm and Celebrían took it with an expression that may have been a smile if one did not look too closely.

Galadriel's eyes sparkled as the pair moved out of sight.  "More wine, anyone?"

Fortunately the singing of birds was loud enough so that none heard the Master of Imladris grinding his teeth.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Here is a lovely little bench; shall we sit for a while?"

"Certainly Sire, whatever you wish."  Celebrían seated herself and Gil-galad sat next to her, just a little closer than she would have liked.  "I pray our little excursion has not tired you."

"Not at all, it is simply easier to converse when we are resting, and I should like to know you better."

Celebrían became apprehensive.  "There is not much to tell, truly.  I live a dull life."

"Surely a lovely maiden such as you has a great many suitors at her feet."

"No indeed, none at all," she answered very quickly.

He raised an eyebrow.  "Sad tidings those are for you, perhaps it is in my power to alter that."  He took her hand and raised his fingertips to her cheek.

_Oh dear, wrong answer . . . _

"Sire, I . . ." 

"Ai!"  Gil-galad slapped his neck.

Celebrían looked at him with concern.  "What is it?"

The high king scowled and looked at his hand before reaching back to touch his neck gingerly once more.  "I have been stung, I believe."

"Goodness, let me examine it."  She parted the long strands of his hair and peered at the area indicated.  "I see no evidence of a stinger, although there is indeed a small welt."

"Mandos!"

"What, again?"

Gil-galad sprang up from the bench, rubbing the skin behind his ear.  "What kind of insect life does this place breed, Lady?"

Celebrían looked a little bit indignant.  "There is nothing biting me, I would not know."

"Ai, Mandos!"  He waved at the air around him in frustration.  "That is enough.  Pray excuse me; perhaps we can continue this conversation another time."

Celebrían watched him walk off with wide eyes.  "Well. . .   I never.  Ouch!"  She put a hand to her shoulder and looked down in time to see a tiny sharp stone land on the bench beside her.  Her eyes narrowed and she sprang up, turning.  "Elrond Peredhil, you will show yourself at once!"  

He peered out from behind a large tree looking more than a little sheepish.  She glared at him.  "Give it to me."  Wordlessly he handed her a hollow reed.  "Of all the childish . . . whatever made you do such a thing?"

"Was it not effective?"

"Well yes, but . . . you did not have to shoot me also."

"I am so sorry.  Apparently I need forgiveness once again . . ." 

The reed dropped to the ground as her arms went around his neck.  She managed to make a remark before their lips locked together.  "I will forgive my savior, thank you."   She felt his fingers pluck at the laces that closed the front of her gown and she did not help him, being already preoccupied with the buttons on his trousers.  

She shivered as his tongue ran across her teeth, grazing the roof of her mouth while suddenly her breasts felt a rush of cooler air as the fabric slid open.  He gently lowered her into a reclining position on the bench, drawing the rosy tips of her flesh into his mouth in turn, suckling and biting until he had her moaning out loud.

"Yes indeed, come, I believe I hear someone."

They both froze as the sound of Celeborn's voice carried to them from somewhere down the garden path. 

"Oh dear Elbereth."

Elrond covered her mouth with his hand.  "Hush."  He straightened halfway up, peering around.  "Cover yourself, quickly."

"There is still time for escape," she whispered, swinging her legs to the ground.  "Follow me."

He struggled to button up his trousers as they slunk silently away.  He stared in open-mouth amazement as Celebrían paused before a large tree and began to ascend it.  "Melethril, whatever are you doing?"

"Hurry, there is a talan up here, we can hide."

"A what?" 

"A platform."  He still looked bewildered and she grew impatient.  "A tree house.  _Hurry."  He wasted no more time as Celeborn called out her name not far behind them.  As he hoisted himself up onto the edge, he could see the silver-haired Elf-lord walking down the path below them, Galadriel and Glorfindel following behind._

Celebrían suppressed a giggle, watching them.  "They have come to rescue me from the killer insects, no doubt." 

Elrond grinned at her and remained silent until the 'search party' was well out of earshot and then he let out a long breath.  He looked at their surroundings with a glint in his eye.  "Dare I say it?"

She contemplated the amused and slightly mischievous look on his face.  "I am not certain.  Say what?"

He narrowed his eyes suggestively.  "It occurs to me that this place is quite discreet.  Perhaps we would be undisturbed up here?" 

Her face cleared and she smiled.  "So it is true what I have heard.  You are numbered great among the wise."

He smirked.  "I doubt very much I am thinking with my brain at this moment, but thank you."

"Speaking of the organ you are presently thinking with . . ." she rubbed her palm firmly against his crotch.  His eyelids fluttered closed and he drew in a sharp gasp of air through his open mouth.  A flush crept up his cheeks as he reached for her and his hands traveled over her body until they intruded beneath her skirts, inching up with agonizing slowness.

She was having a problem breathing as well as she squirmed a little, attempting to encourage his fingers into direct contact with the hottest part of her flesh.  Finally she grasped his wrist and brought his hand up to her mouth, wrapping her lips around his finger and sucking on it most lewdly.  When his eyes were completely glazed over she brought his moist digit home once more.  "Touch me, Melethron, drive me to insanity, I am begging you."

He complied with her wishes, probing her deeply while his thumb made stimulating circles.

"Oh yes," she whimpered.  "Right there.  Right . . . there. . ."  Suddenly she seemed to completely shatter as the sheer force of her climax overwhelmed her.  Elrond was nearly carried away as well by the intensity of it as she writhed against his groping fingers.  He yanked his trousers down to reveal himself, almost beyond ready.  She was on her back now, her legs spread in invitation as he pushed between them, hovering over her, savoring the last few seconds of tortuous anticipation.

Elrond yelped suddenly as pain unexpectedly replaced pleasure.  _What in the . . .?!  He leapt up, rubbing his posterior and spun around to be greeted by a squawk and a hissing noise._

Celebrían raised her head and gasped with alarm as she beheld her lover unsuccessfully attempting to ward off the advances of a very angry goose.  "Elrond!"

"Ai, throw something at it, will you?"  He kicked at the attacking fowl with extreme awkwardness, seeing as how his trousers were still encasing his ankles.  "What in bloody Mandos ails it?"

Celebrían searched in vain for a stick or a rock.  "Perhaps it is protecting baby chicks?"

"Blast it!  Geese do not nest in trees!  Ai!"  He took a step backwards and then another and then finally one step too many as he disappeared completely, falling from the talan to the ground below.

"Elrond!" she shrieked, scrambling quickly to the edge.  He lay prone with his eyes shut, unmoving as she climbed down with much haste.  "Elrond!"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her groggily and groaned.  "I am fine, I think.  I seem to have landed in something soft."  He became disgusted immediately.  "Mushrooms.  Rotten, slimy mushrooms, a whole patch of them."  He sat up slowly and looked for a moment as though he might actually cry.  He raised his eyes to meet the beady black ones of the irate fowl still staring down at them from the edge of the talan.  

"Celebrían . . .?" 

She put her arms around him.  "I am here, meleth nín."  

He sighed.  "Tell me that you love me, please."

"I love you."  There was a pause.  "Although I must take back the remark about it making no difference if you are soiled."  She wrinkled her nose in dismay.  "This is simply revolting."  She looked at his downcast face with pity.  "There is a bright side, you know."  

He raised his eyebrows.  "Tell me?"

Her eyes twinkled.  "You could have been facing the other way when the nasty bird bit you."

Elrond simply stared at her, speechless for a long moment.  "That is a cheerful thought, thank you."

She looked up.  "Oh dear, I believe I hear them returning.  You should attempt to regain your composure while I see if I can distract them.  Then I simply must help Naneth with the preparations."  She kissed him lightly on the nose.  "I will see you at the dinner tonight, meleth nín."  She rose and looked down at him, smiling.  "And you really should pull up your breeches before someone comes along."

                        ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~ 

*Lady of Temptation

*Good day, my Lords

*Greetings, my Lady

*Herald   

Uh oh . . . looks like there's going to be a part three . . .;)    


	3. And just what are we having for dinner?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**Trystus**** Interruptus  
by kalurien**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Chapter Three**

Elrond removed his clothing rapidly, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the sandy beach as he waded into the surf.  The deep blue color of the water, reflecting the cerulean blue of the sky, the crashing of the waves and the soft sand between his toes soothed his frustration somewhat.

He dove into the cool water and swam for a while, floating on his back, thinking about Celebrían and wondering if they would ever have a normal life together; their union blessed by her parents, a home and children.  He knew it would break her heart to defy her mother, to risk being disowned, hence the need for this secrecy. 

He smiled wryly.  If only Gil-galad would simply fall in love with someone else.  _I am not such a bad second choice if one cannot have a king for a son-in-law.  I am vice regent after all.  _He would just have to discourage his cousin's budding interest, a difficult feat, given that the lady had no faults whatsoever.

The sun sank lower into the horizon and the shadows stretched longer.  Elrond finally shook himself out of his reverie and noted that he had drifted some distance from the shore.  Swimming with a strong stroke for a few minutes brought him back to the area where he had left his clothes.  He squinted and looked around.  The area where he had thought he left his clothes.

_Where was that large rock that I sat upon when I removed my boots?_  Elrond closed his eyes as realization washed over him like a cold wave of salty water.  The tide was coming in.  His clothing, his boots, his knapsack with spare garments, all had been washed away by the advancing sea.

He stood there in the shallows for a while, reflecting on his own stupidity and wondering how on Arda he had acquired a reputation as one of the wisest of all counselors.  It was all very well to be able to understand every language spoken on the continent, but the knowledge paled in comparison to the ability to make a simple timely observation; taking notice if the tide was ebbing or flowing.

He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and sighed.  He had not been looking forward to answering any enquiries about the mushroom encrusted clothing anyway.  To say that this was turning out to not be his day was most decidedly a vast understatement.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ah Elrond!  There you are at last!"  Gil-galad paused and stared for a long moment.  "I agree the weather is somewhat warmer than we are used to, but do you not think that total nudity is a trifle excessive?"

A muscle in the vice regent's face twitched a little.  "Would you be so kind as to beg a complete set of clothing from our host on my behalf?  I seem to have lost all of mine."

Gil-galad smirked.  "Dare I enquire as to the circumstances?"

Elrond turned to look at him with a death wish in his eyes.  "No."

"Very well, do not tell me.  I will simply imagine something on my own." 

Elrond sighed.  "Do not, it is nothing spectacular.  I was merely swimming and the incoming tide washed everything away."

"I see.  Well, that is certainly a dull explanation.  What of your extra clothing?"

"Gone as well, I was going to change my attire after swimming."

The high king looked somewhat puzzled.  "Did you not just bathe and change a few hours ago?" 

Elrond wrapped a blanket from the bed around himself and sitting, rubbed his eyes.  "Was there a reason you seek me out?"

"Indeed yes.  Do you think you could brew a salve of some sort to ward off insects?"

Elrond managed to maintain a serious expression.  "There is an insect problem here?  Surely our hosts will have a remedy readily available." 

Gil-galad shook his head.  "Nay, they do not, I have made inquiries.  I seem to be the only one affected."

Elrond felt a strong twinge of remorse although he took pains not to show it.  "I would not concern yourself.  Perhaps it was a question of simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Next to a hive, maybe."

"Possibly you are correct although I wonder why they did not bother the lady."

"Hmm, yes."  Elrond began to think about Celebrían and a sudden tingling rushed through his loins.  _Kissing her . . . touching her breasts . . . so silky . . ._   

"Elrond?"

He jumped.  "Yes, what?"

Gil-galad looked at him, slightly annoyed.  "You were not attending."

"My apologies.  You were saying?"

The high king waved his hand.  "Nothing, never mind."  His lips twitched a little.  "I will see about finding you some clothing."

Elrond smiled as well.  "I suppose I could always just wear the armor."

His cousin considered this for a moment.  "Ah, no.  That would undoubtedly be extremely uncomfortable."  He paused and his eyes twinkled.  "Although the mental image is really very amusing."

~* ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Glorfindel was impressed.  "Quite an elaborate display on such short notice."

Erestor nodded his agreement.  "Well, tis not often the high king visits an area so far removed, it would be an occasion for celebration, certainly."   He smiled a little.  "Quite possibly the lady Galadriel had some advance notice of our imminent arrival."

Glorfindel frowned.  "Ah yes, that basin she looks into?"

Erestor smirked.  "I believe she refers to it as a mirror."

"Yes, yes."  Glorfindel snorted.  "Whatever."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elrond accepted a glass of wine gratefully and raised it to his lips, looking around at the gathering.  Suddenly, there was Celebrían, a ways removed, conversing with her mother.  Invariably his heart began to pound and the palms of his hands grew sweaty, while elsewhere a more noticeable reaction occurred as a more enthusiastic body part leapt to attention immediately.  Elrond blessed the concealing qualities of his formal robes.  He found himself focusing his mind intently on her.  _Meleth nín_. 

She looked up, startled, and their eyes locked together.  _Melethron. _

Elrond marveled at the mental connection they had just now established, conclusive evidence of the bonding of their feär.

Celebrían continued to chat with her mother, giving him occasional sidelong glances.  _Do you like my gown? _

Elrond took a sip of his wine and leered mentally_.  Indeed yes.  It looks nearly as good on you as it would look on the floor next to the bed._

Celebrían maintained a composed appearance.  _You are very naughty._

Elrond sighed_.  I would certainly like to be . . ._

_Soon, Meleth nín, soon . . ._

"Is there something amiss?  For what reason are you sighing so heavily?"

Elrond nearly choked on his wine and turned to see Glorfindel eyeing him with concern.  "Was I sighing?  I was completely unaware.  Tis nothing, rest assured that I am fine."

His closest friend held his hands up with a smile.  "Calm yourself, I regret that I asked."  He raised his eyebrows.  "Well?  I am waiting."

Elrond was puzzled.  "Waiting?  Waiting for what, pray tell?"

Glorfindel folded his arms across his chest.  "Waiting for you to tell me what is happening here.  First Gil-galad acts oddly and now you exhibit strange behavior as well."  His bright blue eyes narrowed.  "Come to think on it, you did act mysteriously when I was here with you previously."

Elrond grew uncomfortable beneath his sharp gaze.  "Tis nothing but your own imagination, truly."

Glorfindel remained unconvinced as Gil-galad appeared by his side.  "Who is imagining things?"

_Would you like me to describe what I plan on doing to you later on?  Indeed, what I wish I could do to you right this very moment?_

Elrond looked up quickly to see Celebrían run her tongue slowly across her upper lip.  He hurriedly adjusted the front of his robe.  "No one  . . . that is . . . nothing.  I simply . . ." He paused.  "Is there more wine somewhere?  It is certainly hot today."  _You enjoy torturing me too much, Lady._

_Yes, I am truly wicked and you love that, admit it.  Would you like to guess what I am wishing was inside my mouth at this instant?_

Celebrían nonchalantly placed a carrot between her lips and seemed to savor it for a while before she bit it.  Elrond made a small noise in his throat, not unlike a whimper and it did not go unnoticed by Glorfindel who noted the direction of his friend's slightly anguished gaze.  

_Oh dear._  Glorfindel bit his lip.  He became worried for his friend.  He had no doubt as to who would win if there was to be a competition between Elrond and Gil-galad for the lady's favor, one does not turn down a proposal of marriage from the high king.

_. . . And then I would very slowly lick every inch of your . . .  _

"Elrond, a word with you?"  

The vice regent jumped at the touch of Glorfindel's hand on his arm.  He shook it off, distracted.  "Nay, not now, perhaps it can wait?  The bell has rung, indicating we should be seated." 

Celebrían shot him a meaningful look_.  Make haste, Melethron, or you will miss sitting next to me.  Elrond hurried to the chair on her left, leaving Glorfindel staring after him somewhat numbly. _

Celebrían gave him the required cold look before turning back to Gil-galad on her right, bestowing a dazzling smile on the high king.

Elrond opened a walnut with a sharp crack.  _Were you not going to discourage him, meleth nín?  _He felt a hand lightly touch his thigh, trailing a finger around the intricate design of the embroidered robe.  

_I must not be rude; he is the king . . . Why are you wearing my father's clothing?_

Elrond sighed.  _Tis a long story . . ._

_No matter_ . . . . The hand found its way between the folds of the fabric and Elrond felt his body temperature rise dramatically.  

"Maer aduial to you, bain pen.  How lovely to see you once more."

Elrond jumped at the sudden voice in his ear and groaned inwardly to observe an Elf of Celeborn's council seat himself in the vacant chair to his left.  "Suilad, Lenwë, the pleasure is mine, certainly."

Elrond looked across the table to see Glorfindel nudging Erestor with a smirk on his lips and he managed to get in a quick scowl in their direction before the blond Elf to his left claimed his attention once more.  Elrond only listened to him with half an ear as the blonde Elf to his right persisted in her own very stimulating but wordless manner of communication.  _Meleth nín, please, unless you wish for my complete embarrassment.___

_As you wish, Melethron.  _Her hand gave him a last quick squeeze before she withdrew it and he gasped involuntarily.  

Lenwë chuckled into his ear.  "I see by your reaction that the thought intrigues you."

Elrond returned his wayward attention back to the Elf of Belfalas with some confusion.  "Yes?  It does?"  He buttered a slice of bread, wondering what on Arda they were talking about.  As he took a bite, Lenwë erased all doubt by moving his hand under the table to caress the Peredhel's thigh in a most seductive manner, his fingers quickly moving on to greater intimacy as they encountered the hard evidence of Celebrían's recent ministrations.

"My goodness," Lenwë whispered, fondling him with a squeeze of his own.  "You certainly are interested; shall we make our excuses immediately?"

Elrond wasted no time in proceeding to choke on his mouthful of bread, prompting his dinner companions on all sides to look at him with concern, those closest helpfully pounding him on the back.

Elrond held up his hands in protest, gasping.  "Water?"  He accepted a glass gratefully, recovering his composure as he drank.  "I am fine, thank you.  Please carry on with your dinner."

The blond Elf to his left chuckled once more.  "I know that which I would like to dine on and it certainly will not be served on a plate."

Elrond winced as the hand to the left crept back onto his thigh.  He became thoroughly undone as the hand to his right made a reappearance as well.  He let out a small moan of agony which both of his admirers took for passion as their hands encountered each other in their identical pursuits of groping the vice regent.  Two remarks, equally identical, one whispered, one silent, both penetrated his consciousness simultaneously.  _Ah, you are providing me with assistance?  You are such a naughty one . . .  _

Elrond quietly became frantic.  _Celebrían . . ._

_Meleth nín?_  She nonchalantly turned from the high king to observe Elrond out of the corner of her eye as he very pointedly placed both of his hands on the dinner table.  Celebrían froze, her eyes widening.  She stole a quick glance at the Elf on the other side of her lover.  _Oh dear Eru._  She rapidly withdrew her hand and choked a little into her napkin.

_Help me, mell pen.  How do I discourage this one?_

_I wish that I knew, I have a similar problem myself . . ._

Elrond leaned forward to look past her at Gil-galad with a scowl.  Placing his hand in her lap he encountered the overly familiar one belonging to the high king, who yelped a little as Elrond pinched it viciously.

Gil-galad reddened and focused his attention on the roasted chicken before him as Celebrían smiled to herself and Lenwë yelped in turn as his hand came into close contact with the sharp tines of a fork. 

Glorfindel looked across the table with interest at them, having very little idea what was happening, but extremely amused all the same.  Erestor was completely oblivious to most of it, being occupied with spouting a lengthy and somewhat boring discourse to which no one was listening to on the mating habits of the giant eagles of the Misty Mountains, Gwaihir in particular, who apparently sired the entire race.

"Indeed yes, how fascinating."  Celeborn coughed a little.  "Is the food not to your liking Hîrath nín?  Why is no one eating?"  

Everyone suddenly became very absorbed in the dishes set before them, voicing apologetic mumbles between rapid bites except for Lenwë who alternated between eating awkwardly with his left hand and nursing his injured right one, muttering incoherently all the while.

Galadriel smiled beatifically over the assemblage, well pleased.  "This has been such a lovely dinner party.  We shall do this more often, I think."   

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ __

Feär- souls  
Maer aduial- good evening       
Bain pen- beautiful one

Stay tuned for part four . . . 


	4. A Plethora of Trysts

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Trystus**** Interruptus  
by kalurien**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Chapter Four**

_My chamber?_

_A little too public.__  I might drown if you have many visitors._

_Your chamber then.___

_Worse, actually.__  The maids, my mother . . . the talan?_

_You must be jesting.  Are there no vacant chambers?_

_With all of you as guests?__  This is not Imladris._

Elrond's thoughts took on an exasperated tone although his face did not betray his frustration.  _Where then?_

Celebrían smiled sweetly as she conversed with the high king and did not glance over at him.  _The stables?___

_Is that any less public than my chamber?_

_No, I suppose not, drat it.  Have patience, meleth nín._

_Tis easy for you to speak thusly, Melethril, the goose waited until you had . . . well . . ._

_Later, Elrond, later.__  Naneth and Adar are watching me.   _

"Hrmph."  Elrond snorted out loud and began to look sulky.  _Blast this after-dinner reception anyway._

Celebrían bestowed an amused glance upon him as she continued to flirt with Gil-galad.  Well, not exactly flirt, but convince her parents (who were observing from a discreet distance) that she was enthusiastically complying with their wishes, when in reality she was irritating the high king just a little by debating the finer points of Elvish architecture. 

Elrond sighed and reached for another glass of wine_.  It has been quite some time since I have been completely inebriated._

_Have a care, meleth nín, or you may end up on the wrong side of the sheets with Lenwë. _

Elrond very nearly spewed the contents of his mouth across the reception area.  _Luckily for me, I believe he has transferred his attentions elsewhere.  _

Indeed, the Elf in question seemed to be having a somewhat intimate conversation with Glorfindel, who was giving him a reassuring pat on the arm.  "I cannot really believe Elrond would have stabbed you.  Perhaps it was an insect sting; I hear there has been quite an infestation recently."

Lenwë looked at his hand suspiciously.  "I simply do not understand it if he did.  He seemed so . . . interested."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.  "Elrond?  Interested . . . ahem . . . in you?"

Lenwë nodded, still preoccupied with his injury.  "Indeed yes, he was quite . . .ah . . .bulging with interest."

Glorfindel was astounded.  He looked in silence over at Elrond, then Lenwë and then back to Elrond again.  His eyes narrowed as he noted Elrond staring at Celebrían while trying hard to look as though he was not and remembered her close proximity to him at dinner.  He smirked to himself and then suddenly felt a twinge of pity for Lenwë.  "May I get you another glass of wine?"

The blond Elf perked up noticeably.  "That is very kind, thank you."  He eyed Glorfindel appraisingly as he sipped it.  "Would you perhaps care to share a bottle with me?"

Glorfindel's lips twitched a little.  "That is a very nice invitation, thank you, but I do have a previous appointment."  He tilted his head.  "She would most likely not be adverse to you joining us, would you care to?"

Lenwë seemed undecided.  "Thank you, in turn.  Possibly, I do not know."  He gazed somewhat sadly at Elrond who was still standing by himself, scowling.

Glorfindel finished his wine.  "Well, my chamber then, a little later, if you choose to accept."  He smiled and departed the gathering, beckoning to his trysting partner with a nod and a wink.  The dark haired Elf-maiden excused herself from a group of friends and joined him by the garden wall, taking the arm he offered her.  Glorfindel bent and whispered closely in her ear and she blushed, giggling.  They were still laughing as they walked out of sight.

Lenwë watched them leave with a sigh, wondering if he should approach Elrond or not, then he had a pleasant thought.  _I will just take some wine and wait for him in his chamber.  We can then converse in private, clear up any misunderstandings.  _He nodded to himself happily, having apparently imbibed too much wine already to realize this would not be a good idea at all.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elrond eventually grew tired of watching the high king woo his beloved and picked up a bottle of wine to replenish the glass he held in his hand.  A ten minute walk brought him down to the seashore and he sat in the sand, hugging his knees to his chest, listening to the crashing waves in the moonless night. 

By the time he reached the end of the bottle he had made up his mind to talk to Celeborn and Galadriel, apprizing them of the situation and demanding their daughter's hand in official marriage.  He nodded to himself happily, having apparently imbibed too much wine already to realize this would not be a good idea at all.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Gil-galad contemplated the Elf-lady before him with mixed feelings.  

She was quite entrancingly beautiful, really.  _There are many beautiful females; beauty is not the only thing to look for in a mate, Ereinion, King. _

Indeed no, intelligence is certainly very important_.  Provided she is not a student of too many dull subjects._

He emptied his wine glass and with a smooth movement, captured a full one off the tray of a passing server.  He hiccupped a little. 

Best be careful not to become too tipsy. _Tis entirely necessary if I am to listen to this tedium much longer._

Possibly she can be diverted onto other topics . . . _something more poetic.  He finished this glass as well and absentmindedly eyed the swell of her breasts_.  A different setting perhaps?  My sitting room might be a more conducive atmosphere for an evening of romance . . ._  _a few candles, some more wine. ..._  He nodded to himself happily, having apparently imbibed too much wine already to realize this would not be a good idea at all._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Lenwë tilted the lip of the bottle into his glass and waited expectantly . . . he raised the bottle to his eye and attempted to focus.  _Drat, empty._  The world began to spin suddenly, _uh oh.  Maybe just a little nap, the bed looks so inviting _. . .Alas . . . a bad idea . . .

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elrond stopped in his tracks and attempted to think, swaying a little.  His future in-laws might be easier to appease if he showed them evidence of his sincerity_.  I should bring the betrothal rings with me.  Eru knows I have been carrying the foolish things around long enough, they should be put to good use.  He turned and headed for his chamber . . . Alas . . .another bad idea . . . _

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Celebrían began to be concerned.  _Why in Arda did I come to his chamber with him, am I some kind of idiot?  _As the high king lit a candle and poured a glass of wine for her, she came to realize that it was unlikely that he would have any of the building plans for Lindon here with him in Belfalas and the discussion of architecture was pretty much ended.

Her apprehensions became justified when Gil-galad put his arm around her and she realized suddenly that he was quite drunk.  She struggled a little.  "Sire, please."

The high king resorted to using both arms.  "You are indeed beautiful Lady, and I should very much like to kiss you."

Celebrían became alarmed.  "Sire, you are not yourself, certainly.  Please cease . . ."

He attempted to hold her more closely, tightening his grip.  "Just a little kiss, there is nothing unseemly in that request . . . a kiss, that is all . . .  Ai!"  He doubled over in pain, clutching his most vulnerable region as Celebrían fled the room in search of Elrond.  Alas . . . yet another bad idea . . . 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elrond entered his chamber and paused for a moment, squinting as he discerned by the dim light of the stars that someone was in his bed.  A very blonde someone.  _The conversation with Celeborn could certainly wait.  Elrond undressed as quickly as he could without falling over and landed a little drunkenly on the bed, touching the other occupant lightly, who moaned sleepily and reached out for him._

_Oh yes_. . . .  He sighed happily as gentle hands slid over him, caressing and fondling, soft lips nuzzling, long hair trailing across his chest.  He hissed with pleasure as his rapidly stiffening member became engulfed with moist warmth.  _Finally . . . it has been much too long . . . _He moaned and arched his hips upwards, reaching down to caress the curve of an ear . . . .

Suddenly the room grew brighter as the door opened, light filtering in from the torches in the hallway.  "Meleth nín . . .?"  A shocked pause . . .  "Oh, dear Elbereth . . ." 

Elrond blinked, befuddled.  "Celebrían?  What in all of . . .?"  He looked at his current bedmate with horror, leaping rapidly out of his reach.  "BLOODY MANDOS! . . . WHAT in the name of Eru Ilúvatar are YOU doing here?" 

Lenwë sat up a little too quickly and put his pounding head in his hands.  "I . . . I . . . came to talk to you . . ."

Celebrían snorted.  "You may have had your mouth open just now, but you were certainly not talking . . ." She turned to Elrond, beside herself.  "Did I not tell you to be careful?  And I walk in here to find you . . . and him . . ." She became speechless. 

Elrond began to sputter.  "I . . . I . . . Melethril . . . I thought that he was you . . . it was dark and I . . ."

Her eyes could not possibly have gotten any wider.  "Now you are saying you cannot tell the difference between me and a male?"  She shook her head in stupefaction.  "This does not bode well for our marriage, Elrond Peredhil." 

Lenwë looked at her in astonishment.  "You are married?  But I thought . . ."

"You thought what everyone one thinks, what we wished you to think."

Lenwë turned to Elrond.  "I am very confused now."

The vice regent sighed and looked at his lady.  "This is the final straw.  I am telling them."

Celebrían raised a stubborn eyebrow.  "First things first." She indicated Lenwë with a nod of her head.  "You.  Out.  Now."  

The unfortunate intruder lost no time in closing his mouth and complying.  She raised the other eyebrow and looked her naked lover up and down.  "Now, Hîr nín, it is time to deal with you . . ." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Gil-galad staggered out of his chamber still wincing.  He pounded on the door of Glorfindel's room and simply entered, not waiting for permission.  Alas . . . still another bad idea . . .  

The dark-haired Elf-lady shrieked at the sight of him and attempted to cover herself.  Glorfindel paused in mid-thrust and looked at his king calmly.  "Yes?  May I be of assistance to you?"

Gil-galad reddened and coughed.  "I see you are busy, I will speak with you later."

Glorfindel stared at him wordlessly as he retreated, closing the door once more.  He smirked and resumed his interrupted activity.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The high king knocked and paused before entering this time but no welcome was forthcoming.  He came into the seemingly empty room and looked around, puzzled.  _Now where could he be?_  He sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to think coherently.

Elrond placed his hand over Celebrían's mouth to muffle her panting.  They breathed quietly together, waiting.  Finally the bed creaked as Gil-galad rose and exited the room.

_A prudent precaution, O wise one.___

_Indeed, so it seems, albeit a dusty one._

_I shall speak with the maid in the future._

_Yes, if we are to spend more time under the bed than on top of it, I would like the carpet to be cleaner._

Celebrían giggled and sighed with satisfaction, reaching down to stroke his hair as Elrond resumed his interrupted activity.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Celeborn looked at the high king in surprise.  "What do you mean, where is my daughter, is she not with you?"

Gil-galad grunted.  "Nay she is not and I certainly would like to find her and give her a piece of my mind."

Galadriel paled slightly and exchanged a look with her husband.  "She has angered you?"

"Indeed yes, she kicked me."

Celeborn's eyes widened.  "Why, pray tell?"

Gil-galad coughed.  "I was merely attempting to kiss her."

Galadriel's mouth dropped open.  "I will throttle the girl with my bare hands."

Celeborn looked grim.  "We must find the ungrateful chit first."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elrond could not see her face as he explored her body with his sensitive fingertips.  Celebrían shivered and moaned beneath his touch as he lingered tantalizingly over several of her more responsive areas.

_I have been waiting for this moment the entire day, meleth nín.   _

He gently pushed her legs apart and felt her take him in her hands, stroking him into readiness, guiding him to his home.  He lay poised above her, teasing them both with small movements until they were gasping and he could stand it no more.  With a swift plunge he sheathed himself and paused again, breathing deeply, while his blood throbbed within her.

_Easy, not too fast . . ._

Her muscles tightened and her breasts heaved against his chest.  

_That is not helpful, Melethril . ._ **.**

He began to dance slowly inside her, finding a steady rhythm as her fingernails dug into his back and she wrapped her legs around him enabling him to reach an even greater depth.  Elrond's eyes closed in dismay as he heard voices in the corridor, faint at first, becoming steadily louder.

_No, not again, not this time . . ._

He rocked his hips with more urgency, determination reflected in the tightening of his lips.  The voices seemed to be right outside his door but there was no stopping now.  The sweat broke out on his brow as he pounded into her with force, abandoning all caution and restraint, evoking hoarse moans and gasps from her lips.  The door to his chamber opened just as all the stars in the sky exploded, the exquisite agony of release ripping through him in a final frenzy of movement.

He slowed and gritted his teeth, biting his tongue to keep from crying out and lay heavily against her as several pairs of feet entered the room.

"No, he is still not here, where in Arda is he?"  Gil-galad sounded more than a little impatient.

"I care not," said Celeborn.  "We have ample people to search for my daughter, let us begin."

Elrond saw Glorfindel's boots enter the room, followed by Erestor's.  "What is amiss, do you suspect foul play?"

Celebrían could hear her father's teeth grind.  "If someone else has harmed her before I get the chance, I shall be sorely disappointed."  She and Elrond looked at each other and paled.

Then the unspeakable happened, the worst thing that could possibly occur.

Celebrían sneezed.

There was a long pause.  A lantern was finally set on the floor and the faces of Gil-galad, Glorfindel, Erestor, Celeborn and Galadriel appeared, looking at the still entwined lovers in shocked silence.

Gil-galad straightened back up and coughed.  "I am suddenly quite tired, I believe I will retire."  The others shuffled their feet a little nervously, making noises of agreement as they left the room.

Galadriel turned back to look at her husband who was not following them.  "Hervenn?"

Celeborn sat down on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed.  "I can wait for them to come out, all eternity stretches before us, I have no other plans."

_I suddenly wish I had chosen mortality._

Celebrían sighed.  _Indeed yes._

Finally they dozed off to the disconcerting sound of Celeborn honing the edge of his knife with a grinding stone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Finis?___


End file.
